Nowadays, liquid crystal displays have widely used in electronic display products such as televisions, computer screens, notebooks, mobile phones, and etc.
In the array manufacture of the liquid crystal display, there has a demultiplexer (Demux) circuit that is utilized to reduce the amount of output pins of an integrated circuit (IC). In common circumstances, those Demux circuits frequently used are divided into two types. The first type is a Demux circuit carrying out control by use of N-type TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) and it requires four timing control signals (CKR, CKG, CKB, CKW). The second type is a Demux circuit using P-type TFTs for the gate control and it requires eight timing control signals (CKR, CKG, CKB, CKW, XCKR, XCKG, XCKB, XCKW). Both of the two types of Demux circuits can carry out multiple-path output (for example, 1 to 4) for the IC signals, thereby reducing the amount of output pins of the integrated circuit to a great degree. However, in common circumstances, all the timing control signals of the Demux circuit are usually outputted respectively by individual pins of the integrated circuit. For a high-resolution thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display, this is a great challenge for the amount of output pins of the integrated circuit and the product cost may be increased as well.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a Demux circuit in order to solve the problems in the existing skills.